more than a pretty face
by fairytwin
Summary: Ino wants him to think of her more than just a pretty face


_**Soul- i wrote this a while back and couldn't updated until now, like most my fan fiction, there ooc and abit of an AU, so i hope everybody enjoys it, ^.^**_

"isn't Ino pretty like a barbie, When I grow up I wanna be as pretty as her" Ino heard a little girl say as she sat on the park's bench.

The 18 year old female with long villana sigh abit when she felt nobody else could hear her, she lower her head abit makng her bangs covering her sky blue eye, 'Why do people only see me as a pretty face, I'm more than that' she thought upset as her hair that was usualy in it's high pony tail was a down and cover some of her body along with her light pink tank top showing off her creamy flat stomach and light blue shorts.

"what's wrong?" she heard somebody said, Ino rose her head and saw a girl with bright green eyes and dark brown hair that was hold by two pig tails,she seem no older than 10 years old, 'she's the one that said i was like a barbie' thought the blonde female as she reconized her voice.

"ah..nothing" said Ino softly when she remember the little girl's question and put a warm smile on her flawless pale face, closing her eyes that didn't seem to shine.

'why is she lying?' thought the little girl as she titled her head to side abit as she blinked, her tanish hands behind her back as she countined to stare at the hottest female in the entire village, "you don't have to lie to me" she said calmly and abit confuse of why she would lie.

Ino's eyes widen in shock as the smile faded away, she lower her head abit in shame as she frown abit, "I'm sorry" was all the female with sky blue eyes said as a soft breeze their body making Ino's long sliky hair flow softing in the wind, making it seem as if it was dancing softly.

The little girl watch Ino, 'How can anybody that looks so pretty be sad?' she thought as she always admire the blond female, "It's find, But why are you sad?" she asked softly.

Ino sigh once again, "what's your name first?" she asked the girl infront of her that was wearing a light blue shirt that match Ino's eyes and a part of dark overals that reached her feet.

"Orihime" said the girl that seem to be 10 years old.

"well Orihime...I was summon to the hokage's office today and found out that they enaged a wedding for me" she said sounding uspet as she looked at the floor once more and sigh as she remember the talk with the hokage .

_**~1~1**_

_**"what?, why me?" asked Ino in shock.**_

_**"why not?, you should be honor he comes from a wealthy family and help's our village" said the female hokage as she sat on her leather black chair and stare at the female that she came to know for years already.**_

_**Ino nodded, "I am honor, but why me?, Hinata comes from a respectful family and he has known broad hea..Sasuka longer" she said as she wondor why he would choose her, sure they became friends and had fun but enough to get marry?.**_

_**"He thinks your very beautiful and wanted you to be his wife" Said the female with honey brown hair that was in two long ponytails, her put her elbows on her marble desk as she laid her head on her palms.**_

_**"Is that it?" Ino said before she even thought about it, 'please let there be more' the mind reader begged inside her mind.**_

_**"That's all i know" she said as she yawn abit, "you may leave now" she said in what sounded like a demand, the blond female nodded as she walked out of the office slowly.**_

_**~1~1**_

"So he only thinks you pretty?" asked the female with bright greem eyes that match Sakura's eyes.

The mind reader nodded, "yeah" she said sounding upset as she sigh and looked at the clear blue sky.

"well that sucks, your more than a pretty face, you also are strong and brave and..and you risk your life for us" Orihime blurred out as she narrow her eyes and frown, "if he does'nt see that than i hope he dies"

Ino glances and looked at the girl and smiled softly, "I don't hope that for him" she said calmly.

Orihime eyes widen abit as she then looked confused at the female that she admire the most, "how...how come?" she stummble.

"Cause his a sweet guy, his loyal to his friends and makes me happy" she said trutly as she remember his dark green eyes which made her heart speed up faster.

"so you like him?" asked the young girl more confuse than even.

The hottest girl that resembel an angel nodded abit, "yeah alot, but i want him to see me more than a pretty face" said the female with baby blue eyes as she pouted abit.

"How long have you liked him?" asked the girl curious as people walked pass them, she could also hear people laughing around in the park.

Ino closed her eyes once more as she rose her head making it seem as if she was looking at the sky like one of her best friends, "a very long time"  
>said the 18 year old female.<p>

"I've liked you since the day I first saw you" said a male's voice behind Ino, which made her open her eyes quickly and turn around to see a 19 year old male with rudt red hair and forest green eyes.

"Gaara!" yelled the mind reader in shock as she quickly got up from the bench and bow at him respectly as the 10 year old girl watch, wondering what would happen next.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to bow down to me" he said on what seem like a soft tone as he looked at the female that he has came to know.

"oh sorry" she said as she smiled at him, the butterflies in her stomach appear once again everytime that he was near her.

The red headed male grin at her, as she lowed down abit as she felt her face turn a light shade of pink.

'is this the guy that she's enaged to?' thought Orihime, "Um are you her fiance?" asked the girl in the dark blue overal as she looekd at the handsome young man.

Gaara glance at the girl, which made her shiver abit in fright, "yeah" was all that the male with dark green forest eyes said.

"then you should know that Ino is more than a pretty face!" she yelled abit as she also pointed at him, then shiver once again when his eyes narrow at him. 'I hope Ino doesn't let him hurt me'.

"who said I didn't know that" he said emotionless which made the girl shiver and hide behind Ino's body,his eyes soften once he looked at Ino's flawless pale face, which he dreamt of sleeping next to for enterany, "I know she's more than that"

"really?" said Ino as she smiled and her eyes seem to light up again.

Gaara nodded, "yeah, there's so many things that I like about you, the way you smille...the way you laugh...the way your eyes light up and seem to have stars shine in them...the way your always put others before you and care about everybody...I could tell you everything that i like about you, but it'll take more than one life time to even get to half the things" he said which made them both blush from his words.

"that's so sweet" she said with a wide smile as they slowly made their way towards eachother, stopping only a foot apart.

"and I would be honor if I would have you as a wife" he said honestly as he looked into the eyes he grew to love.

"and if would be my honor to become your wife" she said softly as they both took the final step and lean towards the other for a kiss, stopping only inches away from the other's lips.

"so you guys are gonna have a happily ever after?" asked Orihime.

Ino smiled as she nodded, "yeah" she said happily then looked at her future's husband's eyes.

"cool, I'm going to tell everybody" said the young girl happily and skipped away and telling everybody she came towarads to.

"Where were we" said Gaara as he looked back at his bride to be.

"This" said Ino as she carpture his lips with her own as he soon return the kiss and wraps his arms around her slim body.

_**soul- well how was it ?, please R&R ^.^**_


End file.
